Coffee
by northernexposure
Summary: Direct continuation of my previous story, 'Tomorrow'. J/C - please note the 'M' rating.


**Coffee**

**Please note - rated M.**

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I KNOW. Let's not mention my apparent inability to leave J/C alone. Sigh. This is... rude. I find it very difficult to write sex scenes, so my excuse for this one is that it's a challenge. A direct continuation of the story started in 'Saying Goodbye' and continued in 'Tomorrow'. Complete PWP nonsense that I am sure I'll be ashamed of posting tomorrow.

* * *

Kathryn walked into Mark's apartment and kicked off her shoes, nerve endings jangling. Part of her desperately wanted Chakotay to throw caution to the wind and follow her inside. The other part of her - the rational, sensible part - hoped he wouldn't. It was too fast, surely, too much of a sea change from where they had been this time yesterday morning.

Yet everything about the evening had felt so right, from that searing kiss to their talk about anything and everything that had honestly felt as if it could go on forever. Kathryn touched her lips, remembering the weight of his against hers, the powerful rush of excitement that had flooded every inch of her at the touch.

_Ridiculous,_ she told herself. _Anyone would think you were a love-struck teenager._

Being stern with herself did not help. He was in her head, as simple as that, and although there was a certain argument to say that that was how things had been between them for the past seven years, this was different. She _knew_, now. She knew how he felt, she knew how_ she_ felt, and also how extraordinary it felt to let them both express it.

She heard the main door to the block swing shut and stilled, holding her breath. It only took a split second of doubt for her realise that her desire for him to stay overrode everything else. Hopelessly, fiercely, desperately, she wanted him to stay. For a moment, she thought he'd gone. But then came the echo of footsteps in the hallway. Kathryn's heart hitched into overdrive as Chakotay appeared in the open door.

They looked at each other for a moment. Then Chakotay stepped over the threshold and looked around.

"Nice place," he said.

His words didn't break the tension, but did help make a dent in it. "Yes," Kathryn said, briskly, turning away and heading for the open-plan kitchen area. "Mark said he bought it so he'd have somewhere to stay when he had to be in town for work."

She heard Chakotay push the door shut and wander across the room towards her. She kept her back to him for a moment, trying to catch a breath that suddenly somehow seemed elusive. Then she turned with a smile. He smiled back, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She raised her eyebrows. "Something."

Chakotay shrugged. "This is just… very new."

Kathryn frowned, a whisper of doubt brushing her mind. "You didn't have to come in," she said.

"Oh, but I wanted to," he told her, softly.

She swallowed. Her heart was dancing a strange jig in her chest.

"Coffee?" she asked, to centre herself. Chakotay had moved to the other side of the small room, putting some distance between them. It might even have been unconscious on his part. She'd seen him do it many times before, although on those occasions there had usually been the regulation desk in her ready room to add weight to the gesture. Now there was only Mark's small kitchen table, the low chandelier light that hung above it casting a soft yellow glow into the space between them.

He leaned one shoulder against the cabinet behind him. "Please."

Kathryn turned away to set the filter – Mark had always been one for real coffee instead of replicated muck – and felt Chakotay's gaze watching her every move. Unbidden, his unexpected and heated words of the previous evening surfaced in her mind: about wanting to touch her naked back_._ Her hands shook slightly as she poured cold water into the machine. A moment ago, as they had stood saying good night, she'd thought she had it all under control. Now she felt as if there was an actual electrical current sparking through her veins, the incoherent fizz of need drowning out everything else. She thought again about their kiss of a few hours earlier and had to grip the edge of the counter as her legs threatened to turn to jelly. Still she felt his eyes on her, and tried to take a breath. What were they doing? This time a month ago they'd barely been speaking, and now…

She was so wrapped up in trying to regain control that she didn't hear him move. Kathryn suddenly felt him behind her, so close that the heat from his body brushed against her back. A second later she felt his fingers against her cheeks, sweeping back her hair from her face and neck. Her breath caught and she shut her eyes. Chakotay cupped her chin and brushed the pad of his thumb against her mouth and she couldn't help catching it between her lips, nipping it gently with her teeth. A second later she felt his other hand against her hip and then her stomach, pressing her back against him, the heat of his palm burning through her thin top. His lips touched her ear, kissing her earlobe, drawing it into his mouth for a second before he moved lower to kiss her neck. She leaned backwards, her head against his shoulder as his thumb slipped from her lips and his hand moved to tug gently against the shoulder of her top, pulling it open to reveal more of her skin.

She turned her head and Chakotay raised his to kiss her, properly, mouth to mouth, their bodies flush against each other. His hand rested against her neck, brushing her jawline with such light tenderness it almost drove her mad.

He turned her around and then placed both his hands on her hips to lift her onto the counter. He kissed her again, standing between her parted legs, her knees brushing his hips and his hands moving firmly to her waist. A moment later Chakotay pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now."

She shook her head, breath erratic and caution long gone.

"You have to say it," he said, softly, leaning forward to kiss her neck again, his tongue flicking out to trace the contour of her clavicle. "I have to hear it, Kathryn. It might be the only decision you make tonight but it has to be yours and you have to make it now. Do I stay or go? Do we wait? Do I stop or..."

She breathed out, fingers digging into his shoulders and her voice shaky. "I'm through waiting. Stay. Don't stop. _Don't… stop_."

Their mouths met again, but it was no longer enough. She felt his hands moving lower, felt her skirt sliding upwards and then he pulled away, his palms reaching for the smooth skin of her calves. She tried to pull him to her again, missing the contact of his lips, but he resisted. He looked her in the eye as both hands slowly reversed their journey to slide higher and higher. He tugged her forward slightly so that to keep her balance she was forced to lean back, bracing herself on the counter with her hands behind her. Chakotay held her gaze as his hands glided slowly up her forelegs and over her parted knees, her skirt riding up as they reached her thighs. His thumbs brushed the insides of her legs with a feather-light touch, inching higher and higher, so slowly, each move shortening her breath until she was hardly drawing air at all. When his thumbs brushed the edge of her panties she was so ready for the touch that she moaned. He watched her face as his thumbs began to rub a slow, maddening rhythm through the white cotton.

She tried to reach for him, tried to press her hand to the bulge in his jeans, but he avoided her touch without breaking contact.

"I won't last a minute if you do that," he murmured, eyes still fixed on hers.

He stroked her slowly, over and over, over and over as her orgasm built. She fought to control it, wanting to last until he was inside her.

"Chakotay –"

He shook his head - an order not to think about him. He didn't stop, and his eyes never left hers. His touch became almost unbearable. Her legs began to shake.

"Oh – god –"

He changed his rhythm then. One thumb pulled her panties aside, the other finally sliding into her, delving deep before stroking firmly upwards and directly over her clit.

She came hard, head thrust back against the cupboard behind her, one hand clutching his shoulder and the other spread against the counter. He reached out, strong arms around her as she shattered, her head coming to rest against his shoulder.

It was half a minute before she was aware of herself again. Kathryn lifted one shaking hand to push her hair out of her face, pulling back to kiss him deeply. Her fingers slid lower, finding the buckle of his belt. He stilled her hands.

"You might want to give it a few minutes," he whispered huskily, "or it's going to be over very, very quickly."

She pressed her lips against his ear. "I don't care."

In less than a minute he was out of his jeans and she was out of her underwear. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he lifted her up, sliding into her with one thrust that made them both cry out and him bite her shoulder. She felt his legs giving way, pressing her back against the counter as he attempted to keep control.

Kathryn kissed his neck and then blew lightly against the sweat she found there. "Don't hold back," she whispered, breathless, adjusting to the feel of him. It was so good. _So good_. "Not this time."

He groaned, pulling back to kiss her as she held him close. He thrust into her – once - twice – and then came, his arms convulsing around her so tightly she could hardly breathe. Crushed against him, his head in the curve of her neck, she ran her hands up and down his back until he returned to the present.

At some point during the next few hours, he told her he'd dreamed about watching her come for seven years.

"Worth the wait?" she asked, to defy the hot blush in her cheeks.

His answer was a smile that made her toes curl.

The second time they actually managed to get properly undressed. The third time they made it to the bedroom. The fourth was early the next morning in the shower, as they reassured each other that the previous evening had most definitely not been a mistake.

"Coffee?" she asked a little later, back in the kitchen - this time dressed in her Admiral's uniform.

He regarded her with an amused smile. "If you had to choose between me and coffee, which would win?"

"Coffee, obviously," she said without missing a beat, pouring two mugs and handing one to Chakotay. Then she added, "but I have no intention of ever having to choose. I shall be very happy to have both of you, side by side, for the rest of my life."

Chakotay blinked, and then raised an eyebrow. "Is that your way of telling me you love me?"

She lifted her mug to her lips to hide her smile. "If you're still in any doubt of that, Commander, you're more high-maintenance than I imagined."

[END]


End file.
